dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonhollow
Dragonhollow, otherwise known as the world and nicknamed Acey's Playground, was a planet brought into being by the creator goddess Eris long before the First Era. =Cosmology= ---- Dragonhollow orbited the star Helios within the Void. Though its rotational period was just twenty minutes, residents curiously used a 24-hour day in their calendar. Dragonhollow had a single moon known as Cabbage. Its location in the universe was unknown, though it was thought to be close to Retron due to the ease and speed with which the Retro and his guests were able to travel back and forth between the two planets. =Geology= ---- Dragonhollow's interior was divided into layers separated from each other by bedrock. Beneath the overworld's diverse biomes, caves, and ocean were pockets of dangerous lava occasionally discovered by deep miners, which were the result of extruded magma piercing the bedrock that separated the overworld from the Nether. The Nether, sometimes called Hell, was a fiery place of lava lakes and burning netherrack. It was accessible through teleportation portals and, as of the Sixth Era, the only known source of valuable nether wart. Some speculated that this was the location of Grim's Lantern. Beneath the Nether was the hollowed-out core of the planet, known as the Hollow and the End, a strange environment of dragons, floating islands, and abandoned purpur cities. Internal Structure of Dragonhollow =Geography= ---- Dragonhollow featured a diverse planetary biosphere made up of wildly contrasting biomes. The southern reaches were characterized by the temperate jungles of the Hammerlands, tropical mesas and strange plains of Hallowmere, and the coral reefs and archipelagos found in the Tidelands. Just above the equatorial center of the planet were the Lakelands and salty-marshed Swamplands, as well as Pandora and the dry and craggy Badlands. To the north stretched the ring of Outer Pandora, the arid wastes of the Northlands, the rich heartland of the Summerlands, and the boreal forests of the Woodlands. At the apex of the world was Everfroze, an icy wasteland that covered the planet's northern pole. Regions =History= ---- Ancient Era Countless aeons before the First Era, the goddess Eris weaved Dragonhollow into existence from the formless Void by imbuing it with a divine spark of her very essence known as the Heart of the Hollow. , one of the Great Trees]] The planet was protected by the power and primacy of the Pantheon, deities who brought order to the chaos of creation. To populate their planet, they brought into being a wide array of living things, including the Great Trees, the dragons of the Hollow, and the elder guardians who dwelt in the deepest oceans. Eris made her underground home in the gnarled roots of the Old Oak while Ymir and the rest of the Pantheon settled in Snowcrest. At some point, unknown builders constructed the Ruins. In those distant days, Dragonhollow was a fractured quiltwork of different dominions led by their respective rulers, all of whom operated under the watchful eye of the Pantheon. Rachnis and her spiders wove their webs in the Lakelands while Wun Weg lived with his giant brethren in what would one day be known as Outer Pandora. Every realm and kingdom kept to themselves and coexisted in peace as they were forbidden to war against each other. However, the dragons had grown resentful of the Pantheon, whom they believed exploited their kind through the Dragon Riders clan. When the goddess Neith began openly leading the Dragon Hunters on raids into the Hollow to kill them and collect their heads as trophies, threatening them with extinction, Gloombringer led the flying fire-breathers in an uprising against their creators. These Wyvern Wars would last many centuries and result in the destruction or disappearance of nearly the entire Pantheon save for Eris, who eventually intervened and established a treaty that gave them their freedom. hidden in the mists of Hyperion Heights]] Peace proved to be far too boring for the goddess of discord. She lifted the prohibition on war and watched with amusement and glee as her world descended into chaos and bloodshed. Local leaders like Strayton and Witherington forged empires quickly and then lost them even quicker. For untold generations the status quo was one of misery and strife and accordingly the world earned its nickname “Acey's Playground.” While she was entertained for a time, even bathing in the blood of her subjects became routine over the millennia and their outrage and despair at her playful interference in their affairs started to get annoying. Eventually Eris came to feel rather unloved and sought new subjects that would appreciate her. Thus she decided to usher in a new era—the age of humanity. First Era To welcome her new human subjects—called “ancients” by historians because their birth predated the First Era—Eris built a new town around the Old Oak known as Lakeview Village. Claciusvile was the first mortal human to exist on Dragonhollow. He was soon joined in the Lakelands by many fresh faces arriving via airship. Recognizing a need for managing the everyday lives of her community, Eris established a Priesthood made up of regular residents to serve as her chosen representatives and oversee administrative tasks that were beneath her. She raised Studmuffin as its first Archpriest leader and Azureila, Kast, Smitten, AJ, and Jack Firebane joined him as priests and priestesses. Eris charged Grim, god of the underworld, with ferrying the souls of the dead to and from Dragonhollow and offering them , lord of Tartaros]] a costly wager for rebirth inside Grim's Lantern. The First Era was characterized by self-sufficiency and rugged individualism, and although many citizens had working trade relationships with their neighbors, most chose to live alone and resisted the urge to form factions and organize towns. One exception, the utopian Commune where personal property did not exist and all worked towards the betterment of the collective, catastrophically collapsed due to suspicion and infighting. These tendencies made many especially vulnerable during Champ's Crusade from 1E:8 to 1E:12 when the bandit murderer Champ sacked the Lakelands and temporarily held the community and its economy hostage. Lessons were learned and a temporary cooperative alliance known as Stud's Squad sprang into action when the Skullcleavers launched a sorcerous invasion known as the War of Wizards. The Lakelands Best Build Contest was announced on 1E:10 and attracted many participants but no winner was ever chosen by Eris. On 1E:59, the ancient spider Rachnis returned to nest in Lakeview Town Hall, bearing a bloated egg sac from which the sinister sounds of her unborn children could be heard. Pages of the Bloodmoon Journal began appearing around Lakeview, appearing to describe a calamity to come in which many lost their lives. At the same time, the Old Oak went dark and the the town took on a sinister appearance. Fear and rumor quickly spread among the populace and for the first time doubt was cast on Eris' ability and desire to protect them from harm. rises over Lakeview]] The macabre vision of the future predicted in both the Bloodmoon Journal and Tox's Bloodmoon Come came to a head on 1E:68 when Dragonhollow's moon Cabbage turned crimson and brought with it a tide of relentless death during the First Bloodmoon. Endless hordes of armor-clad monsters besieged the region's residents, doomed by their inability to teleport, and the regenerative beacon at the heart of Lakeview burnt out under the strain of healing so many wounded. The Old Oak eventually collapsed under the weight of huddling refugees and Lakeview itself fell when Rachnis gave birth to her horde of spiderlings, who after consuming her alive spread across town to feast upon everything else. By the time the sun rose, the Lakelands were desolated and Eris evacuated the few survivors on an airship towards their promised new lives. Second Era Eris extended visitors old and new a warm welcome to Swampwater, a sprawling town built around the towering trees in Goddess Grove rising above the glades and bogs of the Swamplands. It was the first colonized region to be surrounded by an impenetrable Wall. Early growth was localized to the area surrounding Swampwater, most notably the prominent Marsh Towers and the Zekkurat. , capital of the Woodlands]] On 2E:63, Eris opened airship access to the Woodlands and its capital Redwood Gardens to anyone with a valid Passport. The region became extremely popular as its unlimited wilderness featured never-before seen biomes such as savannas, mesas, roofed forests, and ice plains. Reports of strange structures began surfacing on 2E:85 with legions of monsters and blocks that could not be broken. An investigation conducted by Archpriestess Azureila and Jack Firebane provided zero answers and residents grew very concerned when information leaked that Eris herself was unable to destroy them. Only two days after his consecration as a Priest of Eris, on 2E:79 Terry betrayed her trust by launching a coup against the Priesthood. Its quick failure resulted in his ouster from the religious body and made Eris far warier in the future of sharing power. The Wither Chamber beneath the Swampwater Token Underground opened on 2E:119 allowing adventurers to test their battle skills against the deadly White Wither. The Serkrs were the first to defeat the undead hydra. Cooperative communities like Pi Hole and Nutville began to gather throughout the Swamplands, where people could pool resources and band together to create vast farms and redstone contraptions. As the purchasing power and material wealth of these communities increased, so too did the threat they posed to their neighbors and fellow citizens. After robberies and raids became commonplace, it was inevitable that militaries would begin to mobilize. Proclamation of Peace led directly to the Steel War]] On 2E:131, the Brotherhood of Steel published their Proclamation of Peace which called for the voluntary surrender of diamond armor and weapons under threat of death, leading to declarations of war from the Organization for Unified Chaos and the Serkrs and a promise of alliance with PandaCorp that led directly to the Steel War. To beautify the area surrounding the capital, the Archpriestess of Eris Azureila organized the Swampwater Restoration Project wherein volunteers were split into groups and worked to remove vacant structures, tear down old eyesores, and restore the region's natural splendor. It began on 2E:153 and successfully concluded on 2E:167. Several weeks later, the red drake Mesonyx went on a rampage and caused a firestorm that scorched much of the Swamplands and Woodlands, apparently distraught and inconsolable at the departure of his wingman Matto. Third Era Those seeking a comfortable community after the loss of their previous homes were discouraged to discover that the Northlands were harsh and bleak, a collection of sweltering desert and barren savanna walled-in by a spherical barrier Wall. The capital of Northham was little more than a town hall and an airship dock, providing no defense against monsters nor a regenerative beacon. launched the Northham Wars]] A new faction stunned their fellow citizens when they defeated the ender dragon Lorcan on the second day of the era. In honor of their incredible accomplishment they took the name Dragonslayers and began gathering their forces and supplies in an unprecedented effort to conquer the land. These Northham Wars were incredibly costly, with the Dragonslayers attacking noncombatants, burning structures, and slaying livestock in a complex campaign of calculated psychological warfare. Organized hostilities first broke out in the Tower Clashes as rival watchtowers owned by DS, the Organization for Unified Chaos, and the Serkrs turned downtown Northham into a warzone. Following the stalemate there, the Dragonslayers launched a massive surprise attack on The Coast and followed it up with the Assault on Highhelm that completely destroyed the Serkrs. Opposition slowly coalesced into two regional powers—the Fabled and the Justice League—which contested the Dragonslayers during the Battle of Northham over the course of months when the city first fell to DS and then was recaptured by their enemies. Nevertheless, the rapid gains of the Dragonslayers far outweighed their losses and the completion of their massive gold farm in Bordertown made their victory appear inevitable. However, the secretive Operation Dandelion provided their enemies with the location of Dragonstone, their headquarters, as well as a means of infiltrating it. Pwn's daring theft of Lorcan's egg inside the shrine at Dragonstone, Tox's raid on their Hall of Shame, and Wiz's assassination of their general HyperSilence demonstrated to the rest of Dragonhollow that the Dragonslayers were not invulnerable and could be defeated. Emboldened by these acts, the Justice League and the Fabled executed a joint attack on Dragonstone and briefly occupied the fortress before a counterstrike led from Bordertown liberated it. Azureila organized the Northham Restoration Project]]After a farming dispute exploded into a full-fledged verbal confrontation, Azureila permanently exiled the Dragonslayer chieftain Calp0l. Many members of his group followed him in his departure, arguing that he had been framed by their enemies and victimized by a biased Priesthood. Azureila began the Northham Restoration Project on 3E:52 to repair the broken rubble and war-torn terrain in and around Northham, but the Dragonslayer Spud was able to foil these efforts by deploying blaze spawners within the city and attacking its participants. The Northlands Best Build Contest ran from 3E:4 to 3E:157, with Bloodwrath being named the winner for his castle, the headquarters for the Justice League. Citizens of the Northlands overwhelmingly voted to pardon Calp0l and his return marked the resurgence of the Northham Wars. They primarily clashed with Unity, a superfaction formed from a merger between the Justice League and the Fabled, destroying their wither farm and attacking both Sanctuary and Ajazuroloalmtl. The Northham Wars came to a close on 3E:111 when an annoyed Eris publicly executed every single Dragonslayer and banished their souls to Tartaros to be enslaved by Grim. In the aftermath, the Northham Preservation Society dedicated itself to Azureila's original aim of making the city of Northham more appealing, quietly acquiring property and organizing efforts to make the surrounding environs less of an eyesore. On 3E:130, the Passively Aggressive Assassins arrived, their fifty members making them the largest faction in Dragonhollow history. Nevertheless, they couldn't prevent the land's slow decline in the wake of war, a period of inactivity known as Sleepy Hollow. In secret, the Architect of Eris AJ had been leading a building team in constructing a city code-named Hankensburg that was to be the cultural and economic center of the planet in the Fourth Era. The plan to abandon the Northlands for the lush utopian Summerlands was officially announced at the Northham Town Hall Meeting on 3E:181. Dark Age Growing weary after years of the petty squabbles and incessant distractions that arose from trying to please everyone, Eris reasserted her will upon the world and prioritized her needs above those of her subjects. She shocked veterans by announcing that Dragonhollow was henceforth known as Wyvernhollow and that only those hand-picked residents on the White List would be allowed to set foot on the surface. As the sole arbiter of justice she no longer needed her Priesthood and immediately disbanded it, callously dismissing those who had dedicated their lives to her message and ideals. , full of discord and fury brought about a Dark Age that led to a great exodus from Dragonhollow]] Not wanting the stain of their souls associated in any way with her homeworld, Eris expelled the wicked from Tartaros and ejected them from Wyvernhollow, much to the displeasure of Grim. Everyone he had enslaved dating back to the earliest days of the First Era—including the dreaded Dragonslayers—found themselves once more among the living. Eris took newcomer WingedT as her consort and elevated him above all other mortals. The Summerlands became a totalitarian dystopia. All infractions—whether proven or suspected—were dealt with fiercely and without mercy. Great purges and reprisals were carried out, claiming the lives of fresh faces and ancients alike. She became the very embodiment of her moniker, the goddess of discord realized in full. Those rejected from the White List were shaken and distraught by the abandonment. The banished who had regained their souls and been released from Grim's grasp were unsure where to go. And many of those who had been spared by Eris and allowed to remain under her draconian eye in new Wyvernhollow had lost faith in their goddess and become disillusioned, leaving of their own volition to become part of the Scattering. All were wanderers without a world. , the moon of Dragonhollow, after HyperSilence opened a refugee colony there during the Dark Age]] All that changed when HyperSilence, former general of the Dragonslayers and reviled enemy to much of the community, offered an open invitation to all former residents to join him in building a new colony on Cabbage, the single moon of Dragonhollow. Many flocked there to rebuild their lives. Those that refused to be ruled by a former Dragonslayer fled to other worlds such as Nyan and Apex. Still some stayed strong and remained in Wyvernhollow, making their own way in the Summerlands while trying to avoid the rampant fury and unpredictable nature of Eris. Over time, the raging storm began to calm and in her own way she became somewhat wistful of the world she had once known. Rays of light began to pierce the dreary Dark Age. Rules became more lenient and punishments were less severe. The lonely and beleaguered survivors of the purges came out of the shadows and began to associate with each other. And the quartz city of Summergate began to take shape as the era came to a close. Fourth Era Dragonhollow reopened to the public on 4E:1 and Eris issued a call for her people to return from the Scattering and gather in Summergate. Many returning veterans were surprised to find former Dragonslayer HyperSilence as the new Archpriest of Eris, having reformed his ways and impressed the goddess with his leadership of Cabbage. Together they established an unusually tranquil and safe environment in the Summerlands, a marked contrast from the bloodshed and suffering of previous eras. town of Blackbourne won the Summerlands Best Build Contest and was later incorporated into the floating island of Sanctuary]] Nevertheless, Eris soon announced the Summergate Survivor competition that awarded prizes to the three residents who survived the most consecutive days without dying. Gimpley was the first victor. On 4E:64 the Summergate Best Build Contest kicked off with a theme requiring participants to build a town. Nut's quaint hamlet of Blackbourne was eventually named the winner, leading Eris to reward her by making it the capital of Sanctuary for Dragonhollow's Fifth Era. Eris revealed the existence of the ancient city of Snowcrest to her residents on 4E:135, launching the Search for Snowcrest carried out by a number of hastily formed expeditionary groups. A series of donkey, pig, and horse races were held at Eastbrook Raceway on 4E:148, marking the largest crowd of participants for any single event in Dragonhollow history. Sprankles and Ferathmai were crowned champions. Soon thereafter Eris mysteriously disappeared, ushering in a period of history referred to as Hyperhollow when the Archpriest HyperSilence assumed leadership of the planet in her absence and became the most powerful member of the Priesthood ever. During this time he worked to keep the community engaged with a number of events including the DRGN dragon taming event, the Second Eastbrook Races, and Dungeon Quest, a treasure hunt across the Summerlands that introduced the public to Hyper Dungeons. was one of the Hyper Dungeons available in the Dungeon Quest]] His fledgling rule was threatened on 4E:329 by the appearance of the Black Claim, a mysterious and phantasmal concentration of dark energy and sorcery beneath Summergate with time-altering properties so powerful the planet itself occasionally appeared to wink out of existence. HyperSilence battled these negative energies and believed he had finally eradicated them in an exorcism that completely destroyed the residential compound of Sprankles on 4E:378. After hearing promises of untold riches, a group of Summerlands adventurers ventured into the Hollow to do battle with the mighty Ender Trinity. Though the first hunting party was forced to retreat after slaying two of the three dragons, a second force of raiders successfully defeated the third. Eris returned from her long absence on 4E:362. One of her first acts was the repair of the airships, which had been grounded for eight months and made travel to and from Snowcrest and Brookcastle Prison more difficult. With the discovery that HyperSilence had failed to eradicate the evil of the Black Claim, the Priesthood persuaded their goddess to intervene. Archpriest. Rather than attempting to extinguish the Black Claim, she decided to abandon the Summerlands completely. On 4E:411, she sealed the land away as a frozen moment in time in the hopes that one day it could be restored. and Dark Castle along the North Road after the Fall of Summer]] In the days that followed, the Black Claim spread across the land and destroyed the magic protecting personal property. Public order quickly disintegrated and roving gangs of bandits and murderers rampaged across the land, looting and pillaging everything they could find. By week's end, the Fall of Summer had left the Summerlands a devastated wasteland. Eris evacuated her subjects by airship to the arid deserts of the Badlands on 4E:417. They struggled to emerge victorious in the Badlands Survivor competition and claim rewards to be bestowed in the coming Fifth Era. Despite being engaged in war against the ascendant Merry Men, the new faction Hyperion won the contest and defeated Boss Bone in the Skeleton Den to claim the first pair of elytra wings to be worn by mortal humans. Following a week of carnage and despair in the Badlands, a massive floating island named Sanctuary arrived in the skies above and Eris announced that the Fourth Era had come to a close and invited everyone to join her on a journey to a new home. Fifth Era A new era was ushered in when Sanctuary came to a stop above the unspoiled reaches of Pandora on 5E:1. Each resident was assigned by Eris to one of three ancient dragon clans, though many formed their own alliances and chose to live and work beside supposed rivals. Though the region's capital was Blackbourne, the population initially congregated near the communities that sprung up around the Dragon Gates—Freetown, Hunter's Home, Kindred, and Rider's Rest. Early in the era, Eris embarked on another long-term departure from Dragonhollow and once again delegated duties to her Archpriest HyperSilence. During this second Hyperhollow period, he enjoyed unprecedented power and prestige and became the de facto ruler of Dragonhollow at large. launched several campaigns of conquest and emerged as the dominant force of the Fifth Era]] The Merry Men emerged as the dominant military power of the Fifth Era, continuing their war against the richest faction Hyperion and invading the hidden kingdom of nascent Ouroboros. When the Dragonslayers made their triumphant return to the planet, the Merry Men served a front-line role in fighting them during the Third Dragonslayer War. The anticipated opening of the Frostburn Gate in Sanctuary occurred on 5E:101, giving residents access to Outer Pandora via its floating island capital Wyvern Pointe. To mark the festivities, HyperSilence announced the Dungeon Quest II event which launched a new search for challenging Hyper Dungeons. On 5E:119, the comet Eschaton split into two fragments. One impacted Pandora and destroyed Murica while the other completely obliterated Clay Canyon in Outer Pandora. Strange ripples in space and time plagued Dragonhollow on 5E:134 causing items to vanish from the pockets of residents and massive chunks of land to teleport leaving behind gaping holes in the terrain. Hyperion Heights was particularly affected by the phenomenon, requiring significant terraforming work to repair. Some feared that the insidious evil responsible for the Black Claim had spread beyond the ruined Summerlands. In recognition of his magical talents and previous contributions to the community, Retro was promoted to the Priesthood as Telchine, the personal mage of Eris herself. inside Pandora's Box]] Rumors began to leak out of the secretive Twilight Project operated by HyperSilence, Retro, and to a lesser degree Tox of a fantastical land filled with glorious adventure and riches. Eris returned on 5E:284 and immediately took control of the project. On 5E:319, feeling unappreciated after returning from her long absence and finding only a few pitiful gifts at her shrine in Wyvern Pointe, Eris deployed her mysterious agents to open Pandora's Box and bring about a destructive end to the Pandora. The survivors sought refuge in Sanctuary, which departed through the heavens leaving the shattered land behind. Sixth Era , Absurd and Dap, appear hesitant to leave the safety of the airship]] The first voyagers to colonize the new land on 6E:1 were known as the Hallowmere Pioneers. Though gorgeous and full of splendor, Hallowmere was a deadly confluence of cave-ins, supermobs, bloodthirsty bandits, difficult terrain, and unyielding surfaces. Residents discovered ancient ruins containing hidden artifacts and treasure scattered throughout the region that predated the First Era in addition to never before seen Hyper Dungeons. A number of factions vied for control of the land but none were entirely successful. The Scylfings occupied the capital Hardship on 6E:36. The Merry Men launched an invasion on 6E:44 that ended with the execution of Jrod on 6E:66. On 6E:71, Eris named Retro as Hegemon and her sole representative in Dragonhollow, sparking a rebellion against his policies by outlaw revolutionaries. During the uprising, an exploding bomb destroyed parts of downtown Hardship. The Hallowmere Best Build Contest ran from 6E:74 to 6E:118. MaccaMan was named the victor for his Phoenix Spire residential tower. A gigantic sinkhole swallowed Hardship and much of the surrounding environs on 6E:124, resulting in Retro ordering evacuations to Sanctuary, which had appeared in the skies above Hallowmere. Seventh Era and led residents of Hallowmere and Hammerlea as the Hegemon]] Retro assembled his builders to design a new home for the Hollowers and worthy of the standard Eris had established. On 7E:1, the renovated Sanctuary positioned itself over their completed city of Hammerlea. A railway system stretching in four cardinal directions allowed residents to quickly travel deep into the surrounding Hammerlands. In the absence of the Merry Men and the Dragonslayers, the Scylfings became the greatest threat to life and liberty, using the Player Tracker to hunt down their victims and waging war against Zaeric and the Overkingdom before attrition allowed Sleekit to occupy their base of operations at Jotunheim. A number of events were held, most notably the Third Eastbrook Races and Marshacre Melee. On 7E:59 , the Eriids meteor shower began bombarding Dragonhollow's upper atmosphere, making travel to the planet extremely difficult and causing widespread communications disruptions that included the Forum. Many citizens questioned whether or not the planet had been destroyed by the phenomenon. Retro and his de facto Archpriest Tox used the faster-than-light relay Discord and various back channels to provide a navigational course than could get them safely through the storm. , Ky, and Tox atop the victor's podium at the Third Eastbrook Races]] It was an dark omen of the apocalypse to come. On 7E:120, the dreaded Eternal Night—Nyx—arrived to bring about an end to all existence as foretold in ancient prophecy. Only a trio of Retro, Tox, and Ky were on hand to witness the Hammerlands torn asunder by cataclysmic gravitational forces before the final veil befell them and Dragonhollow vanished from the known universe. =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Dragonhollow was an ultra-hardcore PvP/PvE survival Minecraft that operated from August 13, 2013 to November 1, 2017. It was created by Acey and solely-owned and operated until HyperSilence became a co-owner in 2016. She sold the server and its copyrights to Retrontology in the spring of 2017. The server shut down after its domain name was lost and the cost and effort of rebranding was deemed too high with regards to the declining playerbase. ---- Category:Planets Category:Places Category:Universe Category:Eris